conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Reskwai
General information Phonology Consonants #voiced fricatives are approximants when between vowels but not at the begining of the word *velar nasal can be writen ñ or ñq *if posible, nasals and dental fricatives have to be writen as in IPA *the ñ in any nasal or prenasalized consonant can be writen as n for simplification, in wich case, velar nasal is writen nq. *when glottal stop is the first letter of the word, the ' is not writed but still pronounced Vowels #/a/ is pronounced ɑ in back-falling diphthongs and after a labio-velar consonant, and a in front-falling diphthongs and after a palatal consonant, ä elsewhere Diphthongs: there are only falling diphthongs *front-falling diphthongs can't be after a palatal consonant, in the same syllable *back-falling diphthongs can't be after a labio-velar consonant, in the same syllable *ai is pronounces äj in labio-velar syllables; au is pronounced äw in palatal syllables Alphabet Reskwai alphabet: A M P B F V E N T D Θ Δ I R L Ë Ï Ŋ K G H Q O Ɲ C J X Y U W S Z a m p b f v e n t d θ ð i r l ë ï ŋ k g h q o ɲ c j x y u w s z Latin alphabet mode: A M P B F V E N T D TH DH I R L Ë Ï Ñ K G H Q O C J X Y U W S Z a m p b f v e n t d th dh i r l ë ï ñ k g h q o c j x y u w s z Uppercase is used to write foreign words and proper names only, writing the whole word in uppercase. Punctuation marks: *exclamation and question marks are set at the begin and end of the sentence deeper than the colon/period marks: : this is a sentence . this is another one . ¡this is also one! : : ¿is this other paragraph? : Phonotactics The syllable structure is very simple: CV. Words can have up to three syllables. C can be any consonant, and V can be a vowel or a diphthong *mono-syllabic words can't have prenasalized or presibilantized consonants Stress Stressed syllable is determined by the weight of syllables. The heavier syllables is stressed. The weight is determined by the consonant and the presence/absence of diphthong: *if the syllable has a diphthong, its weight is increased by two if front-falling or one if back-falling *if more than one are the syllables with the highest weight level, the one that has a front vowel is stressed; if two or more have front vowel the last of them is stressed If stressed syllable is not the last in the word, its vowel has a circumflex ^ on it for easier read. ë and ï are written í and é respectively. Examples: *stress in last syllable: wiju wi.ɟu', reskwai ɾe.skwaj', ŋwoju ŋwo.ɟu' *stress not in last syllable: ŋwîfu ŋwi'.fu, ɲâxe ɲa'.çe, ŋkwé'e ŋkwë'.ʔe Grammar Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages Category:FFD